


Marichat May 2019 Edition!

by LunaNight2012



Series: Marichat May [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Mermaid Princess Marinette, Pirate Captain Chat Noir, mermaid princess and pirate captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: we enter into Greek times!





	1. Episode 1: No Powers

**Ok so, this entire month is going to be Future short stories of The Mermaid Princess and The Pirate Captain story! Hope you all enjoy! Today is technically a free day since they don't really have powers.**

 

**Enjoy! @marichatmay**

 

“So what yer sayin is that this… thing, will be able to get us to new places?” Carapace asked, poking the strange box.

 

“Yes, according to Marinette, this box will allow The Ladybug to travel extremely fast!” Chat smirked.

 

“Actually, according to mermaid legend, this box, The Universal Machine, will allow the Ladybug to go so fast that we end up in another world.” Marinette explained as she walked up next to Chat, holding Jr in her arms.

 

“Another world? Now that sounds like a tall tale.” Carapace stated, only to be smacked by Rena Rouge.

 

“You imbecile! Do not be little this!” Rena sternly told him.

 

Marinette and Chat were trying hard not to bust out laughing.

 

Marinette coughed, clearing her throat. “Anyways, this will allow us to travel to 5 different worlds.” Marinette explained, setting Jr down before crouching down and tweaking with the machine.

 

“Alright, the first world is called… hmmm…. Ummm….” Marinette frowned, unable to read the name.

 

Chat leaned down. “Greek A.U., what does A.U. stand for?” 

 

“I believe it means Alternate Universe. A whole new world. But what is Greek?” Marinette asked.

 

“Greek is the language the people of Greece speak. But it can also mean Ancient Greek Mythology.” Luna explained.

 

“SO FLIP THE SWITCH!” Bee exclaimed, flipping the switch.

 

“Here we go! Hold on everyone!” Marinette exclaimed, grabbing Jr as the boat zoomed into a new world.

 

**There you have it! The beginnings of our Marichat May 2019 story! Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 2 - Greek Au! Tata! <3Luna**


	2. Episode 2: Greek Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we enter into Greek times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from yesterday!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

After about 20 minutes everyone opened their eyes.

 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!” Carapace shouted.

 

They all looked at him, he was now wearing a black tunic with skulls adorning his waist. Rena was freaking out as well.

 

She had a flower crown, a pinkish/whitish tunic and below her feet flowers were sprouting from the wood of the ship.

 

Marinette shrieked as she saw Jr, who now had three heads, basically a tiny cat version of Cerberus.

 

“This is amazing!” Luna exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to her.

 

She now had a warrior helmet on and a white tunic with owl clasps on her shoulder.

 

“I'm Athena! Carapace is Hades, I believe Rena is Persephone, Chat Noir Jr is Cerberus, and it seems that Chat is Zeus and Marinette is Hera I believe….. OH! Bee is Dionysus! No surprise there.” Luna exclaimed as they watched Bee turn water into wine.

 

“BEST GOD EVER!”

 

“Alright well let's park the Ladybug somewhere that is hidden then I think we should explore.” Chat explained, steering the ship into a conveniently large enough to get into.

 

The group left the cave and slowly began walking towards the nearest town. Stopping a good distance away. Chat pulled out his telescope, somehow he managed to sneak it into his tunic.

 

“Well, I think we're in Greece.” Chat stated, and that is when Luna grabbed it out of his hands.

 

“I believe we are in the 1500s…. OH! I think that's Mount Olympus. We should head there.” Luna explained, closing the telescope and handing it back to Chat.

 

Jr hissed, jumping down and hissing.

 

“Chat Noir Jr! What is wrong with you?” Marinette exclaimed before noticing what he was hissing at.

 

A villager had come up towards them, probably heading for the ocean to fish. Stunned shocked by the site he quickly dropped to his knees and bowed. 

 

“Oh great Chat Noir, god of thunder. Please excuse me for not noticing your almighty presence!”

 

Chat blinked a few times before responding. “It is quite alright human, me and my family here were just headed to Mount Olympus.” 

 

The human bowed a few more times before running back to the town. Marinette quickly picked up and the group quickly made their way towards Mount Olympus. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The story continues tomorrow for Day 3 - Kittens! Tata! <3Luna


	3. Episode 3: Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still in the greek au world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! We're continuing off from yesterday! Also I will be at Anime St. Louis today thru Sunday. So I wrote these ahead of time. Anyways, these are in my Mermaid Princess and Pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

Finally after a long walk, the group reached Mount Olympus.

 

“Alright, please remember that we only have until sunset. We have to get back onto The Ladybug by sunset so we can go home.” Marinette explained.

 

The group nodded and headed up to the top of Mount Olympus, the home of the gods.

 

It took them a couple of minutes but they finally made it. The group stepped into Olympus.

 

“This is incredible!” Carapace exclaimed, looking around.

 

Marinette sat Jr down and looked around, amazed that they were in the clouds. That's when she heard it.

 

“Huh?” Marinette questioned, leaving the group and following Jr to where the noise was coming from.

 

Moving a blanket aside, she saw a basket of kittens. 

 

“AWWWW!!” Marinette exclaimed, causing Chat to rush over to her, grabbing at where his saber would be but instead of a sword he was now holding a lightning bolt.

 

“What the?” Chat questioned.

 

“You're now Chat Noir, god of Thunder!” Luna explained, in awe of everything. Pulling out her book and quill, she began writing down everything she sees.

 

“Chat! Look! It's a basket of kittens!” Marinette exclaimed as Jr's three heads nuzzled the kittens.

 

“I wonder why we have a basket of kittens, and what are we exactly. I'm the god of Thunder.” Chat stated, confused.

 

“Marinette is the goddess of fertility and wife to you. Carapace is the god of the Underworld. Rena is the goddess of vegetation and grain and is the wife of Carapace. And I'm the goddess of wisdom and many other things. Oh and Bee is the god of wine.” Luna explained, still writing stuff down in her book.

 

“Interesting..” Chat stated as Marinette stood up. 

 

“What is Fertility?” Marinette asked.

 

“It means you are the goddess of marriage and birth.” Chat explained, kissing her head.

 

“Oh…” Marinette blushed, fiddling with her tunic.

 

“So what do gods do?” Rena asked, looking around.

 

“Not quite sure. It appears that they just sit around all day.” Chat answered.

 

“I am ready to head back to the ship.” Marinette stated, picking up Jr.

 

“Agreed. I am ready to be back in my normal clothes.” Carapace exclaimed, stretching a bit.

 

“Almost done!” Luna exclaimed quickly writing down her last bit of information. “Alright, I'm ready!”

 

The group chuckled and headed back down towards the ship, avoiding the town as much as possible.

 

Finally arriving back on The Ladybug the group hovers around the machine.

 

“Can you set this back to our world now?” Carapace asked.

 

“Yes, Chat can you hold Jr for a moment?” Marinette asked handing the three-headed kitty to Chat.

 

“Of course!” 

 

Marinette smiled and crouched down next to the machine and began tweaking it until the screen read Original Au.

 

“There we go! Everyone hold onto something, we are heading back home!” Marinette exclaimed as she started the machine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! See you tomorrow for the continuation of this story, for Day 4 - Birthday! Tata! <3Luna


	4. Episode 4: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's Birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group is back in their world, and Chat learns something about his Princess. Hope you all enjoy, this is in The Mermaid Princess and the pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

Marinette smiled as she watched the sunrise over the water. They had just gotten back from their first trip to a new world. 

 

Bee was kinda upset, she missed turning water into wine. She at least got over it when she remembered her stock of wine.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Chat asked, walking up behind her, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“I am. Was just thinking about what today is.” Marinette explained, placing her hands on top of his.

 

“And what is today, my Princess?” Chat asked her, smiling.

 

“My birthday.”

 

Chat blinked, “What? Today is my Princess's birthday??” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well then! Let's get dressed and take Jr with us to see Plagg and Tikki!” Chat exclaimed, gently taking her hand and leading her inside.

 

After 20 minutes, the two were walking towards Plagg and Tikki's tavern. Stepping inside a small child rushed towards them, hugging Chat's leg.

 

“Chat!” 

 

“Hello there little one, what is your name?” 

 

“That is Trixx.” Tikki explained, picking up the child.

 

“Hey Mama! It's Marinette's birthday!!” Chat exclaimed.

 

“Oh really? Well then we must celebrate than!” Tikki exclaimed, setting down the boy and walking around to the back. 

 

Marinette sat Jr down on the ground, and Jr went straight to Trixx and ran around the empty tavern together.

 

“Plagg! It's Marinette's birthday! We need to make a cake!” Tikki exclaimed.

 

“Oh really? Our boy's girl has a birthday today? Well than, we better make her the best birthday cake ever!” Plagg exclaimed.

 

“So Marinette, would you like to help us make the cake?” Tikki asked, smiling warmly.

 

“I would love to!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! This will be continued tomorrow, Day 5 - Cooking/Baking. Tata! <3Luna


	5. Episode 5: Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making a cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of my convention! Anyways! This is a continuation of yesterday. Hope you all enjoy! This is still in my mermaid Princess and the pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Alright, so first you add flour to the bowl.” Tikki instructed, smiling.

 

“Ok, which one is flour?” 

 

“This one love.” Chat explained, handing her a bag of flour.

 

“Thanks love! Alright, how much do i add?” Marinette asked, confused.

 

“Here, you scoop the flour with this twice.” Plagg explained, handing her a metal cup.

 

“Alright.” Marinette stated, doing as she was told, and getting flour all over herself in the process.

 

“Love, you need to not make a mess of yourself.” Chat chuckled, dusting off some of the flour.

 

“Oh, sorry!”

 

“Alright sweetie, we need to add sugar and eggs.”

 

“I'll get the eggs, you get the sugar.” Chat explained, kissing her head.

 

After 30 minutes of making the cake, and 30 more minutes of baking, it is time to take the cake out.

 

“Alright, now put these on so you do not get burned.” Plagg explained, handing her the mittens. 

 

“Actually I have a way.” Marinette explained, setting the gloves down, she walked over to the sink and pumped water, putting her hands in the water she waited for her scales to return.

 

Once the scales on her hands returned, she opened the oven and grabbed the oven pan with her hands. She sat the pans on the table, and was surrounded by Tikki, Plagg, and Chat.

 

“Do not scare me like that my Princess!” Chat exclaimed, checking her hands.

 

“It is fine my love. When I have my scales I can not be burned.” Marinette explained, chuckling.

 

“Alright, let us start to decorate this birthday cake!” Plagg explained.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for the continuation of this, for Day 6 - Adoption/Family. Tata! <3Luna


	6. Episode 6: Family/Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking about family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this didn't go up at 7am >.< I have lost my voice, my throat hurts a lot and i just want to stay home today, but nope, got school and work. Anyways!!!! Hope you guys enjoy, this is a continuation from yesterday, in the Mermaid Princess and Pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

“So, have you two thought about starting a family?” Plagg asked, causing the other two to choke on their pieces of cake.

 

“Plagg!” Chat and Tikki exclaimed.

 

“What? I know how much Chat wants to have kids!” Plagg exclaimed, causing Chat to blush.

 

“I-I have always wanted children… but I am unsure if I want a kid to have my mermaid abilities.” Marinette explained.

 

Chat looked over at her, eyes wide in shock.

 

“Really? But what about when I finally do meet your mother? You gave me this.” Chat asked, holding up his right hand, which showed the large silver ring.

 

“Yes, that is true. I just don't want to rule my kingdom, and I believe that could be our child's choice…..” Marinette trailed off, taking a bite of her cake.

 

“I understand.” Chat stated, kissing the top of her head.

 

“You could always adopt” Tikki chimed in with a smile as she wiped the cake off Trixx's face.

 

“That could work.” Marinette blinked, thinking about it more.

 

“But, do we really want to raise a kid on a pirate ship?” Marinette asked, looking over at Chat.

 

“We don't have to right now. We can wait, we still have to find your father. Also have a talk with Jagged and Penny.” Chat explained with a smile.

 

Marinette smiled up at him. A small meow sounded, causing Marinette to look down at her feet, seeing Jr sitting there meowing up at her. 

 

Chuckling, she reached down and picked him up.

 

“For now we have this baby to take care of.” Marinette chuckled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! This story continues tomorrow for Day 7 - Roommates! Tata! <3Luna


	7. Episode 7: Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates, that they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off from yesterday! Hope you all enjoy! This is in the Mermaid Princess and Pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“So how has the search for your father been?” Tikki asked, after hand washing the plates.

 

“No luck. All I know is that he is, or at least was, a baker when my maman met him.” Marinette explained.

 

“Well do not give up! You will find him, I just know it!” Tikki exclaimed with a smile and a wink.

 

“Now then, how has sharing a room with Chat been? He was such a mess back in the day. I have no doubt that he still is.” Plagg chuckled.

 

“Stop it!” Chat groaned, hiding his face.

 

“It's been wonderful. I've never really shared a room with someone before, having been an only child my entire life.” Marinette stated, smiling at Chat.

 

“Well let me tell you a story. When I was still apart of Captain Jagged Stone's crew, this boy was such a mess. Jagged had to constantly teach him how to do simple tasks. Cleaning his clothes, mopping the deck, all the simple tasks that the rest of us on the ship have been doing our whole lives.” Plagg explained.

 

“Stop Embarrassing me!!!” Chat groaned, a dark blush on his cheeks.

 

Marinette giggled, enjoying this happy, and  funny family moments.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 8 - Mittens for Kittens! Tata! <3Luna


	8. Episode 8: Mittens For Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to knit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Chat, and Jr are back on the Ladybug. And Marinette learned how to knit. Hope you all enjoy! This is continued from yesterday, and is a future story in the Mermaid Princess and Pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Over and loop and aha!” Marinette exclaimed, finishing her knitting project. 

 

“Finished?” Chat asked, turning around in his seat.

 

“Yes! Look at these little mittens I made!” Marinette exclaimed, holding up two very small mittens.

 

“Those are quite cute, but who pray tell did you make them for?” Chat asked, standing up and walking over to the bed.

 

“Oh, I didn't think about that…. Oh!” Marinette gasped, setting down the mittens to pick up Jr.

 

“Jr could wear them!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“Well first let's see if he wants to wear them. It is getting colder outside.” Chat explained, sitting at the end of the bed.

 

“Alright Chat Noir Jr! You better be a good boy for mommy.” Marinette explained as she sat the kitten in her lap and began to put the little mittens onto the kitten's front paws.

 

Jr struggled a bit, meowing at the weird feeling. After a few minutes, Jr was now wearing the little mittens.

 

“Look at how cute you are!” Marinette cooed.

 

Jr stood up and tried to walk towards Chat, only for him to lift his paws up higher than normal at the weird feeling on his paws.

 

Chat chuckled. “He is quite cute, but maybe we should wait till the temperature gets chilly before we make him wear them.”

 

“That is a good idea, he seems to have trouble walking in them.” Marinette giggled before grabbing the small kitten and taking the mittens off.

 

“There we go! Now we have them for when winter hits!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed, see you tomorrow for Day 9- Ice Skating! Tata! <3Luna


	9. Episode 9: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries her feet on ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from yesterday, winter has finally arrived! And Marinette gets to experience ice for the first time. This is in the Mermaid Princess and Pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Alright, now let us try to get you to stand on the ice.” Chat explained holding out his hands for her to take.

 

“O-okay!” Marinette stuttered, taking Chat's hands as she stood up on her skates.

 

“See, you are doing great so far love!” 

 

“I-I am aren't I!” Marinette exclaimed only to land on her butt.

 

“I think I just want to go back to the ship now.” 

 

“Alright, we can try again another day, I think Carapace has been wanting to travel to another new world.”

 

“We can do that!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short, i'm tired. But hey I will try to get tomorrow's continuation of this up at a decent time tomorrow. See you tomorrow for Day 10 - Victorian Era! Tata! <3Luna


	10. Episode 10: Modern Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Victorian Era, but that's basically when this story is based in so they travel to the future! (For them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the group is about to travel to the Canon world, but this time they won't become the modern versions. Hope you all enjoy! This is the mermaid Princess and the pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Alright so this world is called M-MoodErn.” Marinette stated, a confused look on her face.

 

“I believe the word is Modern.” Chat explained, holding Jr in his arms.

 

Jr was dressed for the cold weather, wearing the mittens Marinette made him. Chat himself was wearing his winter coat, and Marinette was wearing a long winter dress, and Carapace, Bee, Luna, and Rena were all wearing their winter clothes. 

 

“Alright hang on everyone!” Marinette exclaimed, activating the machine.

 

The ship took off! 

 

After a few moments the ship stopped.

 

Slowly opening their eyes, Chat about had a heart attack.

 

His beautiful ship was no longer looking like itself.

 

“What happened to my ship?” Chat exclaimed, seeing as how his ship was a whole lot smaller, and made of metal, it was now a houseboat.

 

“Better question, what are these clothes?” Luna asked, curious about the new clothes.

 

“Well the buildings are really tall, A-and there's a big metal thing over there!” Marinette exclaimed, scared.

 

“We're in Paris….although this doesn't look like the Paris I remember.” Chat stated quietly.

 

“L-let's go explore then, maybe we can find something out.”

 

So the group headed out to explore and soon found themselves outside a quaint little Patisserie. 

 

“So far I have understand one thing, there's super powered kids who fight a bad guy and they look a lot like you two.” Luna explained, gesturing towards Chat and Marinette.

 

“They must be the versions of us in this world.” Chat stated.

 

“Alright Mama! I gotta go meet up with Alya at the park now!” A young girls voice called out as the door opened up and an all too familiar head of hair ran into the group.

 

“I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Oh…” the girl stopped, looking at the group carefully.

 

“You look like me!” Both Marinettes exclaimed.

 

“Meow!!” Jr mewed as he wiggled out of Chat's arms and began to circle around the younger Marinette's legs.

 

“Chat Noir Jr! Leave her alone, she's got stuff to do!” She exclaimed, bending down and picking up the kitten.

 

“S-sooo, you are me, from what I can tell, you are not of this universe… Chat,” young Marinette gestured at Chat who nodded, “Rena Rouge,” gestures at Rena who winks, “Carapace,” gestures at Carapace who also nods, “Queen Bee?” Bee hiccups and nods.

 

“Bee for short, love. Now where can I get some wine?” Bee exclaimed.

 

“And… what is your name?” Young Marinette asked Luna.

 

“Oh.. I’m Luna. But the better question is, what year is it?” 

 

“Oh um, 2019.”

 

“2019????” Marinette and Chat exclaimed in shock.

 

“Yea, so that tell me you guys are from the past. I better get going but first…. Pirates? And a Mermaid?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yes, how did you know?” Princess Marinette asked.

 

“My maman has a book that talks about a mermaid Princess and a pirate captain.” She explained.

 

“How about you wait inside, I will be back in a couple hours.” 

 

So that's what the group did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, we shall continue tomorrow for Day 11 - Mask Ball! Tata! <3Luna


	11. Episode 11: Mask Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a two part, so it may seem a bit strange, enjoy nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't quite understand Mask Ball, so this is just mask. Marinette invites the group upstairs to talk more privately. And um yeah! This is, as usual, in the Mermaid Princess and Pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight, you are a pirate captain, and you are a mermaid princess.” Marinette asked the two, who nodded.

 

“Yes. I've been living with him and the crew for a couple of years now.” P. Marinette explained, watching Jr chase Tikki around the room.

 

“And you, you transform into a, “superhero” and fight bad guys with a guy who is also named Chat Noir?” Chat asked.

 

“Yes. Now…” Marinette trailed off.

 

“Marinette, those stones she's wearing, are mine! Back during a time where i laid dormant. And I believe she has all the main miraculous’.” Tokki explained.

 

“They help me breathe underwater.” P Marinette explained.

 

 

“Ok, so does your Chat wear a mask?” P Marinette asked.

 

“Yea, well we don't know each other's identities. It's something we have to keep secret from each other.” Marinette explained.

 

“oh, that is a little strange.” Chat stated, picking up Jr.

 

“Not really, it's been a year now since we've started doing this.” Marinette explained.

 

“Wow. Oh no… we have to get to the ship!” P. Marinette exclaimed.

 

“Sorry to leave you young lady, but we got to skidat before we become stuck.” Chat tipped his hat before the group ran to the ship, but not without a bag of sweets from the Patisserie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, see you later for Day 12: Post Reveal! Tata!
> 
>  
> 
> <3Luna


	12. Episode 12: Post Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here we are, the group is heading back to their world, so No more P Marinette and Marinette, only Marinette now. Also if you didn't know. P Marinette meant Princess Marinette. This is in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

  
  


“So do you think your father makes these treats as well?” Chat asked, taking a bite out of one of the twenty macarons they brought back from the Modern World.

 

“I hope so, these are delicious!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“I wonder what Modern Marinette and her Chat Noir will do once they reveal.” 

 

“I think they'll start dating. I can feel it. I mean she is a future Reincarnation of me. So I can only assume he is a Reincarnation of you.” She explained, smiling over at him.

 

“You're right, lets just enjoy this moment.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Sorry it's a day late >.< will get Day 13 up within 24 hours. See you then for Day 13 - Villain! Tata! <3Luna


	13. Episode 13: Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, stuff gets serious!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a peaceful time, Captain Hawk Moth returns to try to steal Marinette for his own greedy intentions. This is set in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story! Don't worry, Chat Noir Jr is safe in the cabin.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

Marinette's scream tore through the air as Hawk Moth held her up by her hair. 

 

“LET HER GO!” Chat exclaimed pointing his cutlass at the villain.

 

“She is mine now boy! I can make a pretty penny off of a mermaid princess!” Captain Hawk Moth laughed, tossing her onto his ship.

 

Marinette groaned as she smacked into some barrels before the crew of the Akuma tied her up and covered her mouth.

 

“Now,” Hawk Moth stated, pulling out his sword, “I get rid of you once and for all.” He exclaimed, running towards Chat.

 

Swords clashed against each other as the two fought. Marinette struggled against the rope and the hold of the crew.

 

She wanted to help him. And right at that moment it started to rain, causing Marinette's tail to slowly form. Her tail fully formed, she used her sharpened nails to free herself from the ropes tying her up, once free, she ripped off the gag and barred her fangs at the crew members.

 

“You want to fight??” She growled.

 

The crew members drew their swords as they began to fight Marinette.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! The fight continues tomorrow, for Day 14 - Angst! Tata! <3Luna


	14. Episode 14: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets real!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright continuing off from yesterday! This is in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

Metal clashing. That's all that could be heard as Chat and Hawk Moth fought. Even as the sky drenched them, they continued to fight.

 

Chat fought for his love, Hawk Moth fought to end Chat's life.

 

A screech pierced the night, causing the men to stop and look over at where Marinette was. 

 

One of her fins was no longer attached, causing her to bleed. Chat went into a rage, pushing Hawk Moth to the railing of his ship.

 

“YOU DON'T HURT MY PRINCESS!” Chat exclaimed, angry dripping from his voice.

 

And with thar, Chat pushed Hawk Moth into the ocean. Turning to face the crew members who did the act.

 

“You're next!” He growled, racing towards them, causing them to race back to their ship and retract their plank.

 

Chat growled in their direction before quickly sheathing his cutlass and rushing over to Marinette.

 

“I-It really hurts…” Marinette cried.

 

“It is going to be alright my Princess, I promise!” He calmly stated.

 

Turning towards the stairs he hollered, “ALL HANDS ON DECK WE HAVE GOT A SERIOUS EMERGENCY!” 

 

Within 3 minutes the whole crew was up on the deck. The first to notice Marinette's injury was Luna.

 

“Oh my Goodness! I-I think I can fix it!” Luna stuttered, tearing off a strip of cloth from her dress and rushing over to Marinette shakily grabbing the fin and placing it where it was supposed to be and tieing the long cloth strip around the tail.

 

“T-that should help till we can get to port, we need to keep her in mermaid form though. Otherwise I will not be able to stomach it…” Luna admitted.

 

The crew gathered Marinette up, keeping her tail together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!! Sorry! I have a feeling a lot of you are going to be upset with me about what I did but do not fret! This will be better before the month ends! See you tomorrow for Day 15 - Found! Tata! <3Luna


	15. Episode 15: Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yea, you all can hate me.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so today Marinette will get a bit of help! This is in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Alright, so I got the ingredients for this.” Luna stated, entering the room and setting her ingredients on the desk.

 

“What exactly are you going to do?” Chat asked, looking at the ingredients.

 

“It is a paste, that is said to help reattach things. Papa used it all the time when I would get injured and had a loose piece of skin.” Luna explained, getting out her stone bowl and mixing the ingredients together.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked hopeful.

 

“A, I know you love her. The only thing I need help with is unwrapping them and then I shall need your help holding her fin to her tail.” Luna explained, walking towards Marinette.

 

 

“Will this work on Marinette?” Chat asked worried.

 

“It should. It may take more of this and more time, but it should work.” Luna explained, glancing over at Marinette.

 

Marinette was asleep in her tank of water, with Jr curled up right outside her tank, up against the tank. He just wants to be with his mommy.

 

“For all our sakes, I pray to the gods that this works.” Luna whispered as she mixed the ingredients together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!!! Tomorrow is Day 16 - Ghosts! See you then! Tata! <3Luna


	16. Episode 16: Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Mama Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while Luna and Chat are adhering her fin back on, Marinette has an out of body experience. And doing so she meets some people she wasn't expecting. This is in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain.
> 
>  
> 
> Also not as much Marichat in this one but please enjoy this anyways! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

Marinette looked around, then at her hands. “What is going on?” 

 

Looking down she saw Luna and Chat unwrapping her fin.

 

“You must be Marinette.” A female voice stated, startling Marinette.

 

She spun around, coming face to face with an older blonde woman, a ghost Marinette later learned.

 

“W-who are you?” Marinette asked.

 

“I am Chat's mama. But that is irrelevant right now. I have watched him grow up without me, seeing him run away from home, becoming a pirate…. He has become a great man.” The ghost explained.

 

“So you are a ghost? Wait does that mean I am a ghost too??!??!” Marinette panicked swimming in midair.

 

“Sweetheart please calm down. You are not a ghost, you are just having what is called an out of body experience.” Mama Chat explained, smiling.

 

“Alright, then why can I see you, and…” Marinette swam over to the smaller red being that floated next to Mama Chat.

 

“T-Tiki?” Marinette questioned, poking the small red creature.

 

The creature twitched before waking up and looking around. “H-huh? Is it time for me to wake up?” Tiki asked, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Oh it's awake, hello little one.” Mama Chat said, smiling at the creature.

 

“Oh, hello ma'am… where are we?” Tiki asked looking around.

 

“Well as of right now, we are in between the living and the dead, I believe it is called the Spirit Realm.” Mama Chat explained.

 

“Oh, wait…. Is your name Marinette?” Tiki asked.

 

“Y-yeah! Is your name Tiki?” Marinette asked.

 

“It is Tikki, but very close. Oh… your fin….” Tikki frowned, floating over to Marinette's “spirit”, and exclaiming her fins.

 

“Y-yea…..” Marinette frowned.

 

“If only my powers worked, as of right now, I am only able to help you with breathing underwater.” Tikki explained.

 

“Oh dear, I believe her time here in the Spirit World has come to an end.” Mama Chat explained, as Marinette glowed and started to be pulled towards her sleeping form.

 

“So this should work?” Chat asked, having finished wrapping up Marinette's fin after Luna had applied the adhesive cream.

 

“Yes, it should, the fabric is resistant to water, so the mixture will be able to hold permanently.” Luna explained.

 

“Hunh?” Marinette groaned, slowly waking up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! A bit of a longer one! Hope you all enjoyed!!! See you tomorrow for Day 17 - Rooftop Save, aka Free Day! Tata! <3Luna


	17. Episode 17: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally Rooftop Save, but now it's just a free day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Little tender moment between Chat and Marinette! This is in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Hello my sleepy Princess.” Chat said warmly, sitting in his chair that was moved next to the tank.

 

“D-did you already attach my fin back on?” Marinette asked glancing down at her tail.

 

“Yes, it will take a couple days then you should be able to dry off and walk!” Luna exclaimed, putting her stuff away.

 

“I am going to head into town and get some food. I have a dish you will all enjoy!” Luna exclaimed, leaving the two alone.

 

After a few moments of silence, Marinette spoke up.

 

“Chat…. While I was sleeping I saw your Mama.” Marinette stated, quietly.

 

“Oh?” Chat asked, leaning down to pick up the now awake, Jr.

 

“Y-yes. She said I was in the “Spirit World”.” Marinette explained.

 

“Well, seeing as how my mama passed away when I was 11, I would believe it.” Chat explained, smiling at her as he pet Jr.

 

“Oh and I met Tiki… I mean Tikki.” Marinette explained, reaching her hand over and petting Jr's head, causing him to mewl happily and purr.

 

“Oh? Did she explain why she never came out of the earrings?” He asked, smiling at her.

 

“Yes, she said it was because I needed them to breathe, just like when you go underwater with me, your ring helps you breathe underwater. I think Tikki called the one in your ring, Plagg. I wish I could meet Plagg.” Marinette explained.

 

“I do too. I wonder what he is like.” Chat wondered, smiling still.

 

“Did Luna say she was going to get food? I am quite hungry.” Marinette stated, liking her lips.

 

“She should be back soon.” Chat smiled, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Chat, do you think my fin is going to look normal when I turn back?” Marinette asked, worry in her voice.

 

“There is no doubt in my mind, even if it does My love for you will never die!” Chat explained, setting Jr down, standing up, taking Marinette's hand and kissing each knuckle and the palm of her hand.

 

Marinette blushed a deep red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you all enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 18 - Balconies! Tata! <3Luna


	18. Episode 18: Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in today's episode, Marinette and Chat about what their home lives were like. And yes these days will now be referenced as Episodes. This is in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“So, may I ask what your home life was like?” Chat wondered, setting down his empty bowl.

 

“Only if I can then ask you about yours.” Marinette questioned, smirking up at him as she took her last bite of the stew Luna made.

 

“Fair. Alright.” Chat got comfortable on the bed across from her.

 

“Alright,” Marinette started, setting her bowl down on the chair. “My home was very large, made of coral, no windows, just large holes in the wall. Many guards, maids, and a few servants too. Although none of them cared that much about me.” Marinette explained.

 

“That is quite sad, mine was large as well. Many rooms, and both my room and my parents’ room had balconies. Balconies are floors that extend from an outside door that normally has a railing around it. It was amazing, my Maman would grow flowers on her balcony. After she passed away Papa stopped taking care of her flowers. He filled up my schedule with lessons upon lessons. I will say that those lessons have helped me be the pirate I am today, I learn how to handle a sword, I learned how to speak Chinese, and even learned how to work with metals.” Chat explained, petting Jr, who was curled up in his lap.

 

“We both had sad times in our lives..” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Hope you enjoyed this Episode of Marichat May 2019! See you tomorrow for Day 19 - Flowers! Tata! <3Luna


	19. Episode 19: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat reminisces about his mother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, Chat talks about all the flowers his mother used to grow, and Marinette gets some more rest. This is in The mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story, FUTURE EVENTS MIND YOU.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“So what kind of flowers did your mom grow?” Marinette asked leaning her head on her scaly arms.

 

“Roses, Tulips, Petunias, Daisies, Daffodils, anything she could.” Chat replied with a fond smile.

 

“I would love to see those flowers one day.” Marinette stated, smiling.

 

“I can bring you some tomorrow.” Chat exclaimed, smiling warmly.

 

“*yawns* I would like that very much.” Marinette said sleepily.

 

“Hehe, i think you should get some rest my Princess.” Chat exclaimed, standing up and leaning down to kiss her head as she fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Another episode down! See you tomorrow for Day 20 - Pranks! Tata! <3Luna


	20. Episode 20: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Pranks
> 
> is a two part'er so that's why it seems weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this episode is a free day, because, Marinette is about to see what her leg looks like! This episode is a future event in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Alright, it appears that the paste has done its job. It is time to gain your legs Marinette!” Luna exclaimed.

 

“Ok, Chat, can you pick me up?” Marinette asked, holding up her arms.

 

Chat chuckled and lifted her out of her tank, bridal style.

 

Setting her down on a towel that was set on the bed, he then proceeded to kneel in front of her and towel dry her tail.

 

 

Slowly, Marinette's tail became legs.

 

“Look! Your foot is attached… oh…” Luna lifted an eyebrow as Marinette's feet appeared.

 

Chat handed Marinette her dress, then both him and Luna turned away as Marinette got dressed.

 

“So, it would appear that my foot ummm.” Marinette frowned, looking at her foot.

 

Said foot was indeed attached, but, well, you could tell where the foot had detached because there was a slit across her leg.

 

“Do not panic, I still have the ability to recreate the paste! Give me just a moment.” Luna exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

 

Chat knelt in front of Marinette, holding her hands in his. 

 

“Everything is going to be alright. I promise you!” Chat promised, kissing each of her knuckles.

 

“How can you be sure?” Marinette asked, trying to wiggle her toes on that foot.

 

“Because I know it. And no matter what, I will always love you my princess.” Chat stated, kissing the back of her hands.

 

“Alright! Give me a few moments to create the paste.” Luna exclaimed, rushing over to the desk with an armful of ingredients.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!! See you in a bit for Day 21 - Cold Night! Tata! <3Luna


	21. Episode 21: Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can finally try to walk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!! Continuing right after the previous one, Luna has applied the paste and they used the cloth from earlier to wrap up her foot. Now they take her outside into the winter cool air. This is set, IN THE FUTURE, of the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

Using Chat as a crutch, Marinette stepped out of the captain's quarters and onto the deck.

 

Marinette shivered as she looked up at the sky, snow falling onto her face.

 

“Oh, I forgot about the snow! She needs shoes and your long coat, A.” Luna exclaimed, quickly grabbing Marinette's shoes as Chat draped his coat over Marinette's shoulders.

 

Marinette slipped on the shoes, wincing when it took her longer to get her hurt foot into the shoe. Walking out into the center of the deck, the three stared up at the stars. 

 

“It sure is a cold night isn't it *yawns*.” Luna yawned, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Lu, go to bed. We won't be out here long.” Chat explained, smiling at his friend.

 

“Alright, Bonne Nuit you two.” Luna called out as she headed down to the crew quarters, straight to her and Max's room.

 

“She's been a huge help.” Marinette spoke up after Luna was downstairs.

 

“Yes she has. She knows quite a lot about anything. She reads books for fun.” Chat explained, smiling down at Marinette.

 

“I can tell. I can't read, but I can tell that she is incredibly smart.” Marinette stated, licking a snowflake off her lip.

 

“She is. If you would like, any of us can teach you to read. Although I would prefer either me, Luna, or even Max teach you to read. We would be the best choices.” Chat explained smiling.

 

“That would be great! *yawns*” Marinette yawned widely.

 

“Come on Princess, let's get you into our nice warm bed.” Chat smiled, picking her up Bridal style and taking her back to their quarters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!! See you tomorrow for Day 22 - Sick! Tata! <3Luna


	22. Episode 22: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Hope you all enjoy this episode! This is a future event story from the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Achooo!” Marinette sneezed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand as Jr curled himself up on her lap.

 

“Maybe we should have waited till morning to take you out on the deck.” Chat frowned, placing a cool rag on her forehead.

 

“I-I'm glad we did it though. The stars are very pretty.” Marinette stuttered before sneezing again.

 

“Still, you got a cold because of it.” Chat frowned.

 

“I am sorry.” Marinette apologized, 

 

“Sweetheart do not apologize, it is no one's fault but my own.” He explained, kissing her cheek.

 

Jr meowed loudly, wanting attention.

 

“We hear you baby.” Marinette giggled, petting Jr's head, causing a purr to come out of the kitten.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Another episode down!! See you tomorrow for Day 23 - Pillows and Blankets! Tata! <3Luna


	23. Episode 23: Pillows and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another episode! This is a future event from the Mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“Alright, i believe everything is set!” Chat exclaimed, chuckling a bit.

 

The bed was covered in blankets and pillows, with Marinette and Jr in the center.

 

“Chat, why am I surrounded by pillows and blankets?” Marinette asked, curious.

 

“It is like a nest. So you can stay nice and warm!” Chat explained.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I'm tired but do not fret! Tomorrow, Day 24 - Nap Lap! Tata! <3Luna


	24. Episode 24: Nap Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm obsessed with perler beads >.< Anyways enjoy this short episode of the future events of The Mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

“You look tired love.” Marinette stated, watching the back of Chat's head as he worked at his desk.

 

“I know, but I have to finish this."

 

"Come here, and take a nap!" Marinette exclaimed.

 

"Alright." Chat chuckled, getting up and heading to the bed.

 

Laying down he placed his head in her lap.

 

"You are comfortable my Princess." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, i had a crazy busy weekend and i will try to get today's prompt up tomorrow. See you then for Day 25 - Boots. Tata! <3Luna


	25. Episode 25: Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Puss in Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i will get this and today's prompt up before i go to sleep tonight! Anyways, here is the episode! This is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

"There we go. This should help hide the scar as well as keep your feet dry when it rains and snows." Chat explained, tying Marinette's boots.

 

"H-how do I look?" Marinette asked, standing up and letting her dress fall to her knees. 

 

Chat stood up and looked at the love of his life, and it made his heart skip a beat. Marinette looked like a Pirate Captain. 

 

"You look amazing mon Princess! You look just like a Pirate Captain." Chat winked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

 

Marinette giggled. "All I need now is know how to fight and I could be a real pirate!" Marinette giggled.

 

"Not sure how much I want you being in fights, but it would be best to teach you some sword fighting techniques. And I could teach you!" Chat stated with a grin.

 

"The only problem is that we can't use real swords…" Marinette trailed off.

 

"Do not worry." Chat said with a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! That's another episode down! See you later today for Day 26 - Fencing. Actually didn't realize that was the prompt XD! Tata! <3Luna


	26. Episode 26: Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing right after the last chapter, this is going to get interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this episode we continue directly after the last one. Swear I didn't realize that this prompt was fencing XD, so yeah. This is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

"Alright, now swing from your left shoulder to your right hip." Chat explained, watching his love follow his instructions using his old Fencing sword.

 

"Very good mon Princess." Chat clapped, smiling widely.

 

"Can we fight now?" She asked, hopeful.

 

"Alright, I shall use Max's training sword. Max doesn't fight." Chat explained, grabbed a wooden stick sword.

 

The two fought, Chat winning 3 of the 5 matches. Of course, winning just meant the tip of the sword touches the other person.

 

"Alright. That is enough for now. We can practice some more later. How about we go to Tikki and Plagg's tavern and grab a bite to eat?" Chat suggested, smiling.

 

"Sounds perfect!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Another episode down! See you tomorrow for Day 27 - Protecting You! Tata! <3Luna


	27. Episode 27: Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, it has been a couple of days since Marinette started learning how to fight with a sword. She's become more confident, and Chat sometimes even lets her steer the ship. This is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

Marinette closed the door to the captain's quarters, having just waited for Jr to fall asleep.

 

"Captain?" A female voice questioned.

 

Marinette turned around in confusion. Coming face to face with a giggling Luna.

 

"The whole crew has been saying how we have two Captains now." Luna giggled before looking out to the ocean and going wide eyed.

 

"Incoming enemy!!! Prepare to fight!!" Chat exclaimed, pulling out his cutlass.

 

Marinette unsheathed her own cutlass, a gift from Plagg, and got ready to face off.

 

They fought Captain CopyChat. A pirate captain that tried to give Chat Noir a bad name. 

 

After 20 minutes of sword clashing and fighting, Chat was down, and CopyChat was about to make his final attack.

 

"Finally, I, CopyChat, will finally take down Chat Noir! And I will take your lass as my prize!" CopyChat exclaimed swinging his sword down.

 

Only for the sword to clash with another. 

 

"Not so quick." Marinette exclaimed using her sword to push the enemy Captain away.

 

"Oh, so the lass has some fight in her. I am going to have to teach you how to obey me." CopyChat exclaimed, pulling out a whip.

 

Marinette could feel herself wanting to screech at him, the sky beginning to rain.

 

CopyChat snapped his whip in Marinette's direction.

 

"Have you not learned anything? Never fight in the rain, for mermaids and sirens live in the waters…" Marinette trailed off, removing her hat and letting the rain hit her face, hair, and hands.

 

Scales, claws, and sharp teeth began to appear. She smirked as she grabbed her cutlass.

 

"Never fight a half mermaid siren and half human in the rain, there is a high chance you will not survive. Especially when you hurt the one they love." Marinette exclaimed, protecting Chat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Another episode down! This continues tomorrow, Day 28 - Secrets! Tata! <3Luna


	28. Episode 28: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode continues right after yesterday's! This is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

"Oh my. Chat you have been keeping a real gem on this ship." CopyChat exclaimed, licking his teeth.

 

"D-don't you dare lay a hand o-on her." Chat exclaimed, coughing up some blood.

 

"Oh you aren't even able to stand up! If I cannot have her, I will make sure every pirate and even the french royal army. You will not be able to keep her a secret!" CopyChat exclaimed, chuckling.

 

Marinette hissed and ran towards CopyChat, sword aimed at him. CopyChat dodged and tripped Marinette and held his sword in front of her face.

 

"Behave fish." CopyChat growled out.

 

Marinette hissed back and smacked his sword with hers and quickly stood up, and got into her fighting stance.

 

"I guess I have to teach you how to behave!" CopyChat growled out.

 

The two fought. Swords clashing, Marinette managed to get some cuts on CopyChat. Then he managed to knock her sword out of her hand.

 

"Now stand down!" Copychat demanded.

 

"Y-you should not h-have done that!" Chat stated, coughing up a bit more blood.

 

Marinette ran towards CopyChat, talons ready, she got up close to him and grabbed his throat, digging her talons into his throat. CopyChat struggled against her grip.

 

"You will leave us, and you will not fight us again. Understood?" Marinette asked, her eyes looking scary with her scleras turning a grey color, and her irises turning a deep blue, making her eyes look like a storming day at sea.

 

CopyChat whimpered out an agreement before she released her hold on him. He grabbed his sword and ran back to his boat.

 

Marinette grabbed her hat, placing his back on her hair, sheathing her sword, before she ran to Chat.

 

"We need help!" Marinette called out, trying to stop the bleeding on Chat's shoulder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!! That's all for this episode!! See you tomorrow for Day 29 - Werecat! Tata! <3Luna!


	29. Episode 29: Werecat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be travel episode, but yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was going to be a travel episode but after the events that happened in the previous episodes of this, it will not be. This episode is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story! Also sorry this was a day late, was really tired.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

"I am going to be alright my Princess Captain." Chat explained as Marinette was curled up against his good side.

 

"H-how do you know?" Marinette stuttered out, burying her face in his good shoulder.

 

"Of course I will be. The love of my life is laying here with me and Jr is curled up between us" Chat explained, kissing Marinette's head.

 

"Can you tell me a story?" Marinette asked.

 

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely Werecat." Chat began.

 

"Werecat?" 

 

"A human cat, they only turn into a werecat at night." Chat explained, smiling.

 

"Ah."

 

"Now this werecat was very lonely. He was forced to live at his family's home in the woods. One day a beautiful princess came to his home. The two fell in love, and when they kissed, the werecat turned into a handsome prince. The two lived happily ever after. The end!" Chat told, kissing the top of her head.

 

"I like that story!" Marinette exclaimed, smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Only 2 more episodes left! See you later for Day 30 - Prey/Hunt! Tata! <3Luna


	30. Episode 30: Prey/Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~~!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another episode!! As mentioned in last years Marichat May, Marinette already gave Chat the black cat ring that allows him to become a merman. This takes place a week after the previous episode of this. This is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

"So now you have to be stealthy and try to catch the fish." Marinette explained.

 

"So act like I am hunting my prey." Chat stated, flexing his claws.

 

"In a way, yes. Oh look! A red snapper!" Marinette exclaimed quietly as but a few meters away, a lone red snapper was swimming past them.

 

"Now is your chance Chat!"

 

"Alright, I can do this!" 

 

Chat swam over towards the red snapper, making sure the fish doesn't see him. Being as quiet as possible, he manages to catch the fish in his claws.

 

"I did it!!" Chat exclaimed.

 

"Good job! Let us go back up to the surface, I bet the crew will be thrilled with your catch!" Marinette congratulated.

 

The two swam to the surface where a hatch was on The Ladybug, a creation from the minds of Luna and Max. Crawling into the ship via the hatch, the two sat there drying their tails off with the provided towels.

 

Chat winced as he patted his shoulder, where a scar now sat from when he fought CopyChat. Marinette frowned, leaning forward she kissed his scar, causing a bright red blush to cover his face.

 

Soon enough, the two had their legs, were dressed in their captain attire and headed up to the poop deck to let the crew know what was for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another episode down!! Hope you guys enjoyed!! See you later for the end of Marichat May, Day 31 - Supernatural Creatures! Tata! <3Luna


	31. Episode 31: Supernatural Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The final episode of Marichat May 2019! And this one is going to be, hopefully, a bit longer, and will have some story lore! This is a future story in the mermaid Princess and pirate Captain story!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @marichatmay

 

 

"So, can you tell me the story of the merfolks?" Chat asked, leaning forward on the bed.

 

"I could tell you our origin. Would you like to hear that?" Marinette questioned from her tank.

 

"I would love to hear that!" Chat exclaimed.

 

"Alright. Well, a long long time ago, mermaids were nothing more than advanced sharks." Marinette explained.

 

"After a few hundred years, the sirens happened. That was the start of the mermaids."

 

"Our ancestors would lure men and women into the water where they would drown them and eat them."

 

"While that is still a possibility, where i grew up we ate kelp and seaweed, and the occasional fish. But my momma had a rule in her kingdom, no humans. No eating humans, and no mating with humans……" Marinette trailed off sinking into the water.

 

"Hey, it's alright mon Princess!" Chat exclaimed, walking to her and kissing her head.

 

"I have you now, and I've never been happier." Marinette smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!!!!! The final episode of Marichat May 2019!!! Hope you all will join me for Ladrien Story Part 2, aka Ladrien June 2019! Tata! <3Luna


End file.
